Agate (fan-fiction)
Three figures slowly make their way through the narrow, winding halls. “So this is the place? Hmph, how could they keep the dragonets in a rundown rock hole like this, it’s worse than that Scorpion…” Winter was cut off by a piercing glare from Moonwatcher. Qibli ignored him. “Actually compared to the stories of living under the mountain that the Dragonets of Destiny told us, this place is nice” Qibli informed them, Winter just snorted. “So, we’re going to take the dragonets and eggs back to Jade Mountain?” Moon asked Qibli. “No, we’re going to take them to the Rain Kingdom, its safer.” Moon nodded looking relieved. “Can’t believe all these dragonets are down here” The IceWing said scowling as he nearly tripped on pebbles beneath his talons. “Well it’s not like they have a choice Winter, they’re orphaned, and these dragonets either have missing or deceased parents from the war. This place is a sanctuary for them.” “I personally believe that dragons are…” Winter stopped short, Qibli had put a wing out in front preventing them from further passage. “What, what is it?” Winter snapped, then he noticed what Qibli and Moon were staring at. For sprawled in front of them was the dusty red body of a SandWing. Winter made a choking notice and stepped back a few places. Moon looked horrified, and Qibli was the only one brave enough to step forward. “I don’t think she’s dead” he informed them. Qibli took a moment to analyze her. He realized she wasn’t a normal SkyWing she had a wiry and slender build to her but her horns where onyx, and much more jagged and curved then that of a usual SandWing. Her scales were not just red, but they were armored looking, and were overlapped with black and gold. Also her snout was short, and she had spines down her head to her tail meshed together to form a frill in some parts, and she lacked a barbed tail. While her wings were larger than a normal SandWing “Definitely a hybrid” Qibli thought to himself. “Well then prove it”, said Winter who hadn’t moved from his position behind Moonwatcher. Qibli nodded, and slowly prodded her wingtip with his own. Nothing. But Qibli could have sworn he saw her ears twitch. Winter frowned and loftily stepped closer. Then, he glanced at Moon and heroically poked the unmoving SkyWing in the ribs. “See, nothing” Winter said a relieved look washed across his snout, but then faster than a lightning strike the dragoness snapped forward and lunged towards the three dragonets. Her eyes flashed open, gleaming like furious slabs of obsidian, solid black and glittering, yet with flecks of copper in them. “Yep, definitely hybrid” Qibli mused before he jumped in front of Moon, while Winter charged towards her. The dragoness dodged under Winter’s right wing and bit him in the neck. Winter growled and leapt back infuriated. “Who are ya? Thieves? Assassins? Here to steal and sell the eggs? Well not on my watch ya don’t” she roared at them. And Qibli could tell by her voice she was about the same age as Winter. With a look of disdain Winter opened his mouth, ready to shoot Frostbreath but Moon stopped him. “She’s a guard, she’s here to protect the dragonets she thinks were going to hurt them.” Moon told him. Winter snorted and scowled at her. “Listen, we’re here to take the eggs and dragonets to the Rain Kingdom to find their parents or adoptive ones.” She told her. The hybrid just cocked her head frowning, but her eyes were intent. “Princess Sunny and Princess Tsunami sent us, from Jade Mountain Academy.” “I’m Moon, that’s Qibli, and this is Winter” She said flicking a talon in each’s direction. Qibli expected her to lunge forward and breathe fire, but surprisingly she smiled. “Ok, you may have said that but this is what I heard. Mooneyes, Camelbreathe, and Snow-for-brains.” Moon blinked then smiled. “Follow me” the hybrid snapped and she walked off through the dark halls. Winter gave Moon a suspicious glance towards the other dragoness but Moon shook he head and followed. Reluctantly Winter did too, while Qibli trailed behind them. Qibli noticed the small brown pouch strapped to her right fore-leg, the winding scar across her left eye, and the web of scars down her shoulder, and the tiny red chest she kept curled in her tail. He also recognized the way she walked, she kept her shoulders back and her head high, almost fishing for a fight, and radiating confidence. Fake confidence, something you learn in Scorpion Den, with a crazy hypotheses Qibli slipped next to the dragoness. “So what’s your name?” he asked his own black eyes watching her solid obsidian ones. “Name’s Agate, Camelbreathe.” She snorted. Qibli nodded he had curled his tail near hers. “So, the guard? That’s a big honor.” He said by then he had slipped the red box into his tail. She suddenly stopped, smiled, and ducked under his wing, “smart move, Lizardbrain” she smirked and plucked the chest from his tail easily avoiding his barb. “So, you’re from the Den too.” She asked grinning. Qibli nodded, his hypothesis just got proven accurate. “Wait, wait, wait! So you’re from the same murdering ruffian bunch as he is?” he barked Agate furrowed her brow and slithered towards him. “Got a problem with that?” she snapped reaching towards he ankle pouch. “Oh think it’s a weapon, think it’s a weapon” Agate thought furiously. Winter was ready to slash her in the face but Moon cleared her throat gaining everyone’s attention. “There’s not a weapon in there, just roasted pumpkin seeds” Moon said a-matter-of-factly. Agate looked like someone had just told her scavengers could fly or something. And without notice she lunged towards Moon. Qibli yanked Moon out of the way while Winter slammed Agate into the ground his throat rattling with Frostbreath. “No good son of a SEA LION!” she screamed jerking forward causing them both to roll across the stone floor. “Useless lizardbrained SMOKEBREATH!” Winter yelled back at her. He opened his mouth blasting Frostbreath across her wing. She shrieked as the blue-white substance spread across her wing numbing it and causing it to hang lifelessly over her back. She opened her own mouth and flames roared forth catching the tip of Winter’s tail in a fiery blaze. He tore at her scales with his gleaming hooked talons, while she snapped her jaws and sunk her fangs into his ankle. “Snow-for-brains!” “Sand-snorter!” “Good-for-nothing blueblood!” “A sand dune is smarter than you!” “I bet a polar bear has more since than you do! You MOON-BLASTED UGLY block of ICE” Winter looked furious he then tackled her around the throat pressing hard against her neck with his talons. She made a few coughing sounds before she head-butted him and threw him off hacking. Agate leapt and beat her good wing across his face. “Why you idiotic, good-for-nothing, low-life, URCHIN!” Winter screamed. Agate momentarily let go of Winter’s tail, she cocked her head, before her eyes lit with mental fire. She was now kicking, hissing, and biting him. She spat out insults and glistening silver scales. “Slimy, worthless, SCAVENGER EATER!” she howled. Kicking him in the ribs. While the whole thing happened Moon and Qibli had desperately been trying to break them apart. “Stop it! Stop it!” Moon cried as she tugged Winter back. Qibli pulled her out of the way as Winter roared forth another blast of Frostbreath. “I wish I couldn’t read her mind right now” Moon said to Qibli looking worried. “Scavenger eater?! You’re the tribe that uses them for entertainment before eating them you Snail-brain! Winter growled his face an icy mask of fury and wrath. “For your information we’re not the tribe that drowns animals for their fur” she snapped glaring daggers at him. “You think you’re so much BETTER than everydragon else you DESPICABLE snow digger.” She spat, but Moon and Qibli noticed her wings and body were sagging slightly from exhaustion. The same went for Winter. “BETTER than everydragon else? You’re the type that partnered with that MUDERER Darkstalker!” he hissed, he was panting heavily now. “My TRIBE? I’M A HYBRID! I DON’T HAVE A TRIBE!” She screamed “WAIT WHAT?!” Winter snapped his head in Moon’s and Qibli’s direction, they both nodded. Winter stared back at her confused. “Oh I’m sorry LORD OF ICE, did I confuse your tiny little scavenger brain?” she said sarcastically. “For your information, scavengers are incredibly intelligent” panted Winter. Agate snorted then lunged at him but Winter seized her talons, rolled on the floor and ended up pinning her to the ground. They both locked eyes, they were heaving, scales slick from sweat and blood, and covered in scratches, freezes, and burns. Winter stared at her, sure his whole body felt like he had tumbled off a mountain top but he felt something else too. Something he hadn’t felt since Qibli and Moon had confessed their feelings for each other. “No, no, no. thought Winter “I refuse” but he couldn’t help but notice her scales had a weird glow to them like heated metal, molten gold, or sun puddles. Also every time he’d look her in the face he kept getting the weird sensation that he was falling headfirst into her strikingly hypnotic black eyes. “By all the moons” he thought furiously “I’m just glad Moon can’t read my mind right now”. “For the love of coconuts “Agate thought to herself, “The IceWing’s mental.” She stared at him furiously. He didn’t blink “Flaming Fireballs, what’s he tryin’ to do, annoy me to death?” But as she looked into his silvery blue eyes she snorted. “Camel droppings. He is kind of handsome, in a glittery, aloof way. Ugh salty shrapnels Agate get a grip on yourself. But, he is a good-fighter. He has a temper, like me. And he doesn’t seems stupid. He likes scavengers for some weird reason and BY ALL THE MOONS that look he’s givin’ me is by far makin me uncomfortable!” She thought. Moon glanced over at Qibli. “She thinks a bit like you, she just figured mostly everything about Winter in a few seconds. And also she seems to like him” she whispered. Qibli couldn’t help but stifle a laugh, it was obvious Winter liked her too. “This could be interesting” Qibli chuckled to himself. “Ok that’s it Blubberbrain!’ Agate heaved Winter off of her and pulled herself upright. She was panting and bloody but otherwise alright. Winter rolled of the floor too. “Sorry” she said to Moon. “It’s just with Darkstalker and the Talons of Power that while ago, I’m a bit leery towards any kinda magic, my bad”. “Its fine” Moon told her with a relieved smile. “So Moony here’s a mind reader. Any way you could shut it off please. I like my thoughts private thank you very much” Agate said promptly. “Sorry, I can’t control it” Moon told her. “Fine” she fiddled with the small red chest and opened in. Winter shuffled over to her and glanced over her shoulder. “What’s in there?” he asked nosily. Agate batted him away “None of your business!” But Winter stole a glance before she snapped it shut and slid it into her ankle pouch. “Three coins? Seriously, your treasure is three coins?” he asked poking her ankle. She snapped her jaws at him, bristling. “Well, where’s your treasure” she asked frowning. “I’m a prince, we have loads of treasure.” He informed her regally. “Hopefully she doesn’t take that the wrong way.” He thought. “A prince? Ha, no way icecube.” “Actually he’s right, an undercover prince.” Qibli butted in with a dramatic flourish of his wing. Moon gave him a wide-eyed glanced but he winked at her, getting the idea she giggled. Agate glanced from Qibli to Winter and back again. “Undercover, from what?” Meanwhile Winter looked extremely uncomfortable. “Well I used to be” he stammered. “He’s actually exiled” Moon added, Winter gave her an exasperated look. Agate just looked amused. “He was exiled for saving his brother’s life. See, the IceWing tradition for the First Circle spot” Qibli started. “You have to fight to the death, but instead of fighting his brother, Winter ran away from his home and pretended to be dead so his brother won.” Moon finished. Winter glanced at both of them his mouth slightly opened. Qibli walked over to him. “Don’t hurt yourself” he said coolly giving him a pat on the back. “OK, good to know, now let’s get MOVING before another CENTURY passes through our talons” Agate suddenly said looking irritated as she slipped away through the shadowy halls. “Exiled? Saving his brother? Giving up life in a PALACE? Hm, he may not be that bad,” Agate mused to herself. Moon nudged Qibli, smiling. Winter started after her, he noticed all the cuts and scratches she had, along with her wing which she had been dragging behind her and grimaced. “Um, is-is your wing ok?” he asked her. She snapped around and glared at him. “I’m fine, thank you very much.” Winter noticed it had begun to regain its natural red-clay color. He looked unsure. Agate rolled her eyes. “I breathed fire on it.” She informed him. Winter eyes grew large. “You did WHAT?” “By all the moons way to go Agate. You were supposed to keep that SECRET. Neither SandWings nor SkyWings are supposed to be FIREPROOF!” Moon looked at her, her expression surprised. “And of course I forgot about MOONY here. Thank you UNIVERSE for making my life IMPOSSIBLE. BY THE WAY MOON! Why don’t ya just tell all the dragons in PYRRHIA my secret? GAH!” Moon stared at her. “Wait y-you’re FIREPROOF?” Winter barked suddenly. “Way to go genius you figured that out”. Sighed Agate sarcastically. Winter blinked and shook his head. “Have we EVER met a dragon who is NORMAL?” he mused. Qibli shook his head. “If we did where would be the fun in that?” “Ok, we’re here” Agate said motioning with her wing. The others realized they were in a huge, dome-shaped cave, it looked like it had been carved by huge talons. Eggs of all colors, shapes, and sizes lined the ledges, while multi-colored dragonets watched the new comers with wide-eyes. “Whoa! Check out HER, those silvery scales are so neat!” cried a small female SeaWing with a torn wing. “Look at HIM, he’s super SHINY! Can we keep him?” rang another, a pale orange SkyWing dragonet. “By all the moons, you guys give them some space” Agate scolded, though she was still smiling warmly at all the many tiny dragons. “Agate” said a small golden brown SandWing as he tugged on her talon. “You’re bleeding, what happened?” Agate smiled and wrapped her wing around the small dragon’s back. “I’m fine Saleh, I’m fine” she assured him. Saleh nodded still looking worried. “Alright everyone introduction time!” Agate called out loudly. A hushed wave of murmur spread across the room. “This is Moon, she’s a mind-reader. That’s Qibli, he’s from Scorpion Den like me. And this is Prince Winter, he was exiled saving his brother” another wave of exited whispers was heard. “Or so he says” added Agate and Winter gave her a hurt look. “Anyway are you all just gonna stand there like statues or are you gonna introduce yourselves?” Agate yelled grinning broadly. That sent the dragonets into a frenzy and soon Moon, Qibli, and Winter were neck deep in dragonets. Agate smiled then slipped away, she rolled a large stone in front of the entry way then walked back over to the others. She nudged Saleh forward “Ok, this is Saleh, son of Creed. She went missing in battle a year ago. We’re still searching for her.” She informed them. Saleh nodded. “She gave me this before she left to war” he gestured to an over-sized copper bracelet around his wrist. “She hated jewelry, but a friend gave her that. So she gave it to me for safe-keeping” Saleh chirped up proudly. “She promised she’d be back, and I know she will” Agate deflated slightly, her eyes looked sad but she forced a smile to Saleh. “We’re doin’ everything we can to find her” she told him kindly. Saleh nodded then placed his small talon on her own slender one. “I believe ya. You’ll find er’ I know you will” he piped up cheerily to her. Agate looked heartbroken but she forced herself upright. “This is Starshadow and Equinox, they’re brothers. They were found as eggs so we don’t know who their parents are” she said as two young NightWings stepped forward. Starshadow, was a thin, wiry pale silver. While Equinox was larger, older, and stronger looking. Equinox had his wing protectively placed over Starshadow’s back as he glared at the newcomers. “How do I know we can trust them Agate? And NightWing’s said their powers went out years ago? How do you know she’s not lying?” Equinox snapped. “You’re thinking about setting Winter’s tail on fire, and you’re curious about my silver scales, Qibli’s scar, and why we all have matching earrings.” Moon said promptly. Equinox’s jaw dropped opened and he gawked at her. “Told ya” Agate said with a smile. “Alright, this is Sleet, she was also found as an egg” Agate said and on que a petite, pretty young IceWing stepped forward. “Cool, another IceWing” she said poking Winter’s wing “Nice to meetcha!” she said brightly before darting off through the crowd. Winter blinked surprised. “Now, where’s Moss? Moss!” Agate yelled, and grudgingly, a large greenish-brown MudWing dragonet emerged. Qibli realized that the MudWing had a surprisingly small right wing. Noticing Qibli staring Moss growled at him. “Hey what’s your problem?” he snarled at them. “Moss, its ok” Agate said to him. Moss nodded, glared at Qibli, than slunk off. Out of nowhere two young SeaWings bounded up. “Hi, hi, hi! I’m Wavebreaker that’s Dolphin!” chirped the vibrant green male. “Hi!” said the smaller, grey female, brightly. Winter noticed her torn wing membrane and grimaced. Qibli and Moon waved, then with a grin the two SeaWings ran over to Winter. “Ooh, you’re shiny” Wavebreaker pointed out. “And handsome, do you like her?” asked Dolphin pointing to Moon who Qibli put a wing over defensively. “What, no!” Winter barked. The two dragonets exchanged sly glances. “Then do ya have a crush on Agate?” they sang simultaneously. Winter shuffled his talons, blushing. And the two SeaWings threw back their heads in laughter before ducking under Agate’s wing. “Do ya like him? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?” asked Wavebreaker. “By all the moons you two, ya crazy, no” Agate scolded. “Oh my I hope I’m not blushing” she thought to herself. “Now scurry along ya trouble-makers” giggling, they skipped off singing on the top of their lungs. “Winter and Agate flying in the sky, getting all k-i-s-s-y!” “Gack!” Winter cried throwing his talons over his ears. Agate rolled her eyes. “Anyhoo, that’s Skye,” she said and a beautiful, blood red SkyWing dragonet padded up regally. “Hey there” she chided smiling. But Qibli frowned, there was something vaguely familiar about the dragoness, something deadly. “We found her hatched, she was wandering in the woods alone. She was near the SkyWing territory, but we still haven’t found out who her family is. But we will” Agate said, Skye shrugged then sauntered up to them, “well, nice to meet you”. She smirked, flicked her tail, and then reticently slithered off. Qibli shuddered. “Now these are the other SkyWings” Agate said and three dragonets walked up, two males, one female. The thin, gold-orange female spoke first “Name’s Jewel, I’m the fastest flier here.” She said coolly, Qibli liked her better than Skye, she was cocky, but she wasn’t arrogant and dangerously familiar. “I-I’m Legend” the smaller red male stuttered. “And I’m Hawk,” finished the largest dragonet, a pale burnt orange male. “All right, whelp, that’s about everybody…” Agate said smiling. “What!” A small male RainWing bounded up, his scales an indignant pumpkin. “Oh, right, this is Jaguar.” Agate said warmly. The tiny Raining nodded, he flushed pink-yellow which Qibli recognized to be embarrassed happiness. “Now, that’s definitely everybody” Agate said with a yawn. Qibli stepped closer to her. “Ok, I’m curious, what’s your story?” “My story?” Agate asked flicking her tongue through her teeth which Qibli noticed was pink unlike his own. “More proof she’s a hybrid”. He thought. “Ok, well remember how before I said I didn’t have a tribe, well I lied, I’m loyal to Thorn. Though I look mostly like a SkyWing. I’ve lived my whole life at the Den, learned to look out for myself, and myself alone. I’ve always wanted to be an Outclaw, though I’ve never tried cus I’m afraid I’ll be turned down for bein a hybrid”. “Thorn would have accepted you” Qibli said kindly. Agate just shrugged. Bein a hybrid is hard sometimes, but I don’t want a pity party.” “Wait maybe you can!” Moon suddenly cried. “I forgot, she’s probably having a whole different conversation inside Agate’s brain” Qibli mused. “Can what?” Agate tilted her head slightly to the right. “Go to Jade Mountain, you look somewhat like a SkyWing, you can definitely pass off as one.” Agate scratched her chin looking pensive. Her face lit up “I’d love to, but first we need to get them to the Rainforest.” Moon nodded. “Thanks, but don’t go through too much trouble, the dragonets are the priority, not me” Agate told Moon, she smiled. Winter was still looking mildly shocked. His brain was doing cartwheels. “She’s going to Jade Mountain, I’m at Jade Mountain. This is confusing!” Winter threw his wings over his face. Qibli chuckled “She’s going to Jade Mountain!” he barked at Qibli. Qibli laughed “way to go genius, you’re now a master of the obvious”... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)